Cell phones, tablet devices, and other kinds of hand-held devices are commonly displayed for sale as an array of products at “Big Box” retail locations and in cell phone stores. Theft prevention and/or theft security is an ongoing issue for the merchants who sell these devices to the general public.
Theft security in the hand-held market has evolved over the years. A review of the prior art reveals that theft security for countertop displays of hand-held electronics probably commenced with the use of mechanical tethers (steel cables on reels or tether cords) that tied a large camcorder, or the like, to a countertop. Since then, anti-theft systems have become more sophisticated and often use tethered mounting members or “pucks” for mounting the hand-held (the hand-held is attached or sits on the puck). The puck is a mini-platform that may house its own electronics control board (ECB) for carrying out power (passing through power to the hand-held) and security functions.
In modern security systems, the tether is often a cord with one or more wires for providing device power to the puck and, also, power for security sensors to the puck. Short adaptor cables are then used to connect the power jack on the device to a similar fitting on the puck. It is common to use security sensors at the physical interface where the device contacts the puck. These sensors may take different forms, but in many cases, they consist of a spring-loaded push-button that is released when the device is removed from the puck. The button's release breaks an electric circuit that triggers an alarm. Sometimes, separate or “secondary” sensor cables, with similar sensors, connect the puck to other kinds of device parts that have the capability of being independently removed from the device, without removing the device from the puck (e.g., a removable camera lens).
Regardless of specific form, these sensors commonly involve triggering a switch or breaking a circuit during a theft or other unauthorized event that involves removing the hand-held from the display. It is common that the security breach signal is communicated to under-the-counter control electronics that output an alarm—the alarm could be audio or visual, or some other combination that warns the retailer of the security breach. However, whatever form the alarm actually takes, the under-the-counter system provides the alarm functions in response to a circuit break between the under-the-counter system and the puck or a circuit break occurring at the puck level.
Those familiar with retail theft security systems will immediately recognize the types of systems generally described above. These systems typically fill a niche that is unique to the display of large numbers of hand-held electronic devices in the retail market.
For those who supply security systems of this kind, one of the ongoing challenges relates to the fact that hand-held technology is continually evolving. Therefore, it is an ongoing challenge to build retail displays that offer security and yet can adapt to the retailer's need to swap-out new versions of hand-helds, as they come onto the market, in a way that is easy for the store manager to manage.